Ghostly Ever After
by Spirit of the Silver Wolves
Summary: Yugi is a lover of yami, but Yugi gets in a car crash, and things take a turn for the worse. Yugi goes into a coma, but his soul stays wide awake; worst of all, the doctors say Yugi may never wake from his coma. Yugi must think of a way to get Yami to believe that he is really there, not some hallucination of Yami's mind. Can Yugi pull off a ghostly relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my newest story! Thank you Shadows of the Midnight Wolf for making me want to post this new story soo bad! I really hope it turns out well. This story will end up being third-person POV unless I really can't stand typing like that then I'll let you know. **

**I don't own Yugioh! Please enjoy!**

** [**_Thinking_**] [****_TEXTING/ PHONE CALL_****] [**_Flashback_**]**

* * *

The room was pale white. In the room was a hospital bed and a few chairs along with hospital equipment. In the bed was a young boy. He had fair tri-colored hair that stuck up on his head. It angled out in three directions. blonde bangs fell over the pale, gentle, angelic face of the boy. He had an oxygen mask over his face. He had cuts and scratches that were covered with bandages on his face too. Next to the bed was another boy, he looked the same as the younger boy, but he was older, at least by two years. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding the hand of the boy. The elder was crying. _What have I done? Why didn't I push him out of the way? I failed to protect m Aibou! _The elder thought as he cupped his face with his hands.

{Flash back}

_Two young boys wandered the streets, hand in hand. Laughter escaped the shorter male's lips. The two stopped at a cross-walk and waited for the light to turn green to allow them to walk._

_"c'mon! We've got to hurry! There's no cars, so lets just cross!" The younger said enthusiastically._

_"No Yugi, Wait!" The older called out. It was too late. The younger ran across and stopped in the middle. A truck came revving out of nowhere. Yugi turned to see the truck coming straight at him. He couldn't budge. Neither could the elder. The driver slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. Yugi was pushed against the front of the truck and hit the ground. The eldest ran toward Yugi and crouched down crying._

_"I-Im so sorry! What do I do?" The driver asked._

_"Call the Fucking ambulance!" The elder shouted._

_"Yami..." Yugi called before blacking out._

{End Flashback}

Yami cried harder and Harder each second he saw Yugi's hurt face. The door opened and Yami turned.

"Well, I have good new and bad new." The doctor said closing the door behind him. "The good news is that if Yugi wakes up, he can leave a few hours later. The bad news is that he probably won't wake up."

"No, what do you mean he won't wake up? Can't you do something?" Yami stood yelling at the doctor.

"I'm afraid we can't force him to wake." The doctor bowed then left.

"Don't fucking bow to me after giving me bad new like that!" Yami shouted at the door. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

**"Kaiba here! What do ya want Sennen."**

**"Yugi's in the hospital."**

**"What?"**

**"He was hit by a car and he's in a coma right now."**

**"Joey, call the driver to start the car! We're going to the hospital!"**

**"I'm gonna call Bakura and Tristan. You call Malik and Duke."**

**"On it! We'll be there soon." *beep***

Yami hung up the pone and waited after calling Bakura and Tristan. A few minutes later everyone showed up. Bakura brought Ryou, Malik brought Marik, and Kaiba brought Joey and Mokuba. Tristan and Duke came alone.

"Oh my Mutt! Yugi!" Joey said with tears in his eyes. "I thought you were lyin', Yami." Joey got down beside the bed and looked at Yugi. everyone else crowed around the bed as well.

**The Next day: 2:35 PM**

"Morning!" Joey said.

Yami nodded and looked at him dead on. "How can you be so f-"

"Yami, if you say that word one more time, I will hit you with _my _car!" Kaiba said walking up to Yami and Joey.

"How can you be so fudging happy after finding out Yugi is in the hospital?" Yami screamed again.

"We are all working on it. We didn't want Yugi to be put in the hospital, but things happen, and we can't fix them once it's done." Bakura said.

"Grr. whatever, I'm heading home."

"Fine, Mutt, let's go!" Kaiba said.

"Aw, but we just got here! Can't we at least get something to eat first?" Joey wined.

"Whatever... Yami what are you looking at? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I did..." Yami pointed to th ghostly figure standing in front of him.

"What ghost?" Joey said trying to contain his laughter along with everyone else.

In front of Yami was a ghostly figure of Yugi. His face was perfect. An angelic smile and perfect amethyst eyes shining brightly. Yugi was dressed in a white puffy button up shirt, sleek black pants, a dark blue jacket, and a black choker around his neck.

"Yami, I finally found you again!" Yugi smiled at him.

* * *

**Hopefully this is good enough for the first chapter. I really was confused on how to show Yugi, but I picked this over everything else I had in mind.**

**Tell me what you think, Vote on my poll, and R&R and Fav&follow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The older the promise is**

**hey, I had some rockin' reviews on my very first chapter, which I'm happy to say, thank you all!**

**anyways, I forgot to publish my redo poll, so I will have it up the same time this chapter goes up. I am doing both GEA and the Dark Demeanor today, so look out for it!**

**I apologize this is such a short chapter, but the shorter a chapter, the more there are!**

**I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

The gang looked at Yami like he was nuts.

"Yugi?" Yami asked in a whisper.

"uhuh! I missed you so much; even if it was for only one night!" Yugi smiled.

"This is a dream; a f-"

"Calm down Yami! This isn't a dream. Also, haven't I told you not to use that word in front of me?"

"So, like a hallucination then?"

"ugh never mind. I'm going home." Yugi walked through the door. Literally, _through_ the door. Yami turned to his friends as they all finally sat down in the restaurant.

"What, you guys seriously didn't just see that?" Yami asked spilling his water without noticing.

"HAha, nice one Yami, I didn't know you swimming so much!" Marik laughed as he pinted out that Yami spilled his water.

"Huh, ugh, nevermind." Yami cleaned up the water off of the table and got up to refill his glass.

"I'm heading home. I have work to do. Mutt, come home when you're done... socializing." Kaiba said getting up and walking to the door. After walking some distance, Kaiba arrived at Kame Game Shop. Kaiba pushed the door open.

"Yugi? I'm here!" Kaiba said closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad you came like you promised. Come up stairs with me, I don't want Yami to end up walking in and see you talking to me." Yugi said turned back up the stairs. Kaiba sat on the couch upstairs and kicked his feet up on the ataman.

"Seto, I'm sorry this happened." Yugi began.

"Why?" Kaiba asked looking almost truly sorry for Yugi.

"Because, I'm your brother, and your protecting me, but in the end, I end up dying and you end up not being able to keep your promise to my parents."

"Yugi, first, you aren't dead yet. Second, I will not let you just sit around for the rest of your life as a helpless soul. Third, I also will not be breaking any promises anytime soon. Got it?"

"Uhuh..." Yugi said as tears filled his eyes. He sat down next to Kaiba and buried his face into Kaiba's shirt.

"Yugi, I didn't mean to..."

"It's my fault. I just want everyone to be happy, but now everyone is sad and depressed because of me getting hurt. I just wish everyone would smile again!" Yugi cried harder into Kaiba's shirt.

"You'll get your wish Yugi, I promise."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I want there to be a lot shorter chapters that build up to the longer chapters.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I know the chapter doesn't make all that sense, but it will on the next chapter, don't worry!**

**R&R fav&follow! Please! And vote on the poll too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasn't the last chapter so sad? meh... I liked it though!**

**Anyhoo... um... oh, this chapter is basically an semi-explanation of how Yugi is a ghost. The entire explanation is over the phone, sorry if you hate reading phone calls.**

**I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark. The time on the clock read **2: 46 AM. **Yugi strained his eyes to read the book in the dark. Why he was reading a book in the dark was beyond explanation. His phone rang.

**Hello?**

**Yugi, this is Yami.**

**You didn' come to see me? Why did you call instead of coming to the shop?**

**Because I was afraid that when I got there you wouldn't be, and I was really loosing my mind.**

**Hehe, no silly. So I'm guessing you have questions.**

**Yes. how? Why? When? where? WTF?**

***uncontrollable laughter on Yugi's end* Yami... I... I'll just start from where it seems the best.**

**Mmkay.**

**okay... basically I temporarily have a seal on me.**

**A seal?**

**Yes, it keeps me bound to this earth until I wake up. after that, I'll return to my body until its 'my time'. Why, I don't know why... I got the seal about an hour after being hospitalized. I got the seal in this big bright puffy white room with one demon and one angel. they fought over me for a while until sending me back here. for your last question... no.**

**No?**

**Don't say that, Yami.**

**Ok... when Can I come over there?**

**Anytime, I don't sleep so you could come anytime. But, you do realize that it is 3 am right?**

**Uhuh...*yawns over the phone* Why was Kaiba there today?**

**huh?**

**Yugi, I know he was there, I saw him. I passed by on my way home to see his car in the drive way, and him through the glass door to the sop.**

**Oh, um we, TALK TO KAIBA! *Beep***

After hanging up, Yugi hung his head. _I can't tell Yami that Seto can see me. Yami will have too many questions, and there really aren't enough answers to answer them all. _Yugi thought and he glanced at his phone tempted to call Kaiba. He shook his head and shrugged it off.

**with Seto Kaiba**

"Whaaaat?" Joey asked rubbing his eyes.

'We need to talk about Yugi."

* * *

**Cliffhangeeer! possibly. How'd you guys like it? please be honest, I like it when I get criticism too ya know!**

**anyways, R&Rand Fav&Follow! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Untouchable**

**Oh, my dear, sweet, reviewers, you are the best! I love how you guys ask questions in your reviews, unfortunately, they are ones I cannot answer right away. But, I will tell you this, one reviewer said they wanted to see more romance, well, here it is! I will add in romance little by little. The next... two, maybe just one chapter will be short like this one, but remember this, the shorter they are, the more there are! This Chapter is kind pointless, but I kinda have readers block, so I just threw something cute out there.**

**hehe, anyhoo, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi's face lit up as Yami walked into the store. It quickly darkened as Joey and Kaiba followed.

"Morning, Yugi, wherever ya are!" Joey teased. Yugi's face sunk even lower after hearing that.

"Idiot, don't make it worse." Kaiba slapped Joey upside the head.

"Yugi, I wanted to tell you that I did tell Yami and Joey that I could see you. I don't think it's good to hide it from your own boyfriend.

"Okay..." Yugi said sitting on the counter top in the store.

"Yugi, why so depressed?" Yami said walking to Yugi and sitting on the counter next to him. Their legs brushed each other and it made Yami shudder. Yugi pushed away slightly giving him space.

"No, Yugi," Yami sid trying to grab Yugi's hand. Yami's hand went right through Yugi's making tears fill in Yugi's eyes. _Great, I can barely talk to him without people thinking he's crazy for talking to air, and now I can't touch him! _Yugi thought.

"Yugi," Kaiba began "I don't think you should be crying. I'm sure that not being able to touch him is fixable." KAiba walked over wiping a tear from Yugi's cheek. Yugi snatched KAiba's hand in his small, fragile hands and shook it around.

"Why?" Yugi said still shaking it around.

"Yugi, my hand is not a maraca! Second of all, I've always been able to touch you. It's not a new thing." Kaiba slid his hand away.

"I know but why?"

"I'll explain later, I've got work. Let's go, Mutt." He dragged Joey out by his shirt collar.

"See ya, Yug'. No, um, you'll see me! Later." Joey said as he was pulled out the door. Yugi and Yami could hear Kaiba shout "Idiot!" outside the door. They both chuckled.

xXx

After talking for a while, Yugi and Yami went quiet.

"Yugi," Yami said.

"yeah?" Yugi looked up.

"I'm gonna try to touch you again."

"okay," Yami slid next to Yugi and tried grabbing his hand. It slipped through again. Again and again they tried, but never succeeded. Final Yugi groaned and tried laying his head on Yami's lap. It worked. He hadn't fallen trough.

"Yugi..." Yami muttered.

"I know, but I'm afrian to look up at you, because I may not be able to do it again." Yugi whispered. Yami slowly moved a piece of hair out of Yugi's face successfully. Yugi sat up immediately and pushed Yami on him back on the couch.

"Remember when You said I was untouchable for anyone else but you?" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear.

"Yeah," Yami managed to say.

"Your right. I will only be held by you. I am your Aibou, right?"

"Always"

"Good, Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi smiled. Yami couldn't take anymore and pulled Yugi down to meet his lips. They kissed for as long as their breath would hold, or in this case, Yami's breath. Moans echoed from their throats as the kiss continued. It was probably the only time Yugi had ever felt alive, even when he was alive.

* * *

**Again, pretty much pointless, but still cute to me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The Chapter that will be posted tomarrow won't be posted until late because I have some things I am doing tomorrow. **

**Please R&R and Fav&follow! thanks 4 reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ghostly encounters**

**Heya! Thank you all for being so patient with me. Guess who won the Poll!**

**_Our Little Aibou_**** will probably be published Friday night or Saturday, depending on when I get home Friday. **

**I will not be updating ****_The dark Demeanor_**** today because it has six chapters, and this one only has five. I'm trying to make them have an equal amount so I can quickly start on my newest 'project'.**

**Hehe, anyway, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami strode down the street trying his best to focus. He squinted his eyes and smiled when he saw his friends waiting for him at the arcade. He and Kaiba had decided to tell everyone about Yugi. Yami was happy to get it off his chest, but knowing Yugi wouldn't be with him at the arcade, it was harder for him to relax.\

"Hey, Yami!" Joey fisted the air and then waved with his other hand. It was a weird way to greet someone. Yami thought. Yami smiled but said nothing.

"Hey, Yugi." Kaiba said smiling "Are you getting more comfortable leaving the house now?"

"Yugi?!" Yami smiled brightly as he turned around to see him right at his back.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine now. Also, I have been here since you left your house. How could you not be cold with a ghostly lurking after you the entire time?" Yugi laughed.

"I guess I was too distracted."

"HEY! I would love to know what Yugi's saying right now, someone please translate!" Malik shouted and hit both Ymai and Kaiba on the back of the head. Kaiba let out a growl and was ready to pounce on Malik; luckily Joey stopped him.

"Why don't we just go inside already?" Tea batted her eyes to yami. This Time, Yugi let out a growl. Yami and Kaiba both turned to him.

Yugi never did like Tea. She was always cuddling him and telling him how he should break up with Yami. When Yugi finally managed to prove his point after two long tiring year, she switched sides to Yami. Yami never payed a lick of attention to her and let her cuddle over him; acting like she was never there. _Is that how it's gonna be for me now? Am I gonna get ignored like she used to? _Yugi began to turn a bright red. He shook his head and followed them inside.

After about ten minutes of lazily sitting around on the tables and counter, hanging from the ceilings making Malik laugh hysterically when Yami told him what Yugi was doing, and making people lose on accident due to his cold aurora, Yugi finally walked to Kaiba, who was simply doing his work, and told him he was leaving.

Another ten minutes passed as he walked around outside. Yugi was bored. So very bored. So very very bored. Yugi turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I-" Yugi stopped and stared. How could he have possibly bumped into a living being? Maybe they weren't living. He picked his head us an looked at the girl with awe.

She had rick dark brown eyes, redish-brown hair that stopped at her shoulder, an elegant and kind smile, and perfect skin. She was dressed in a long white dress with golden arm bands on her upper arm. She must have been fifteen at least.

"Oh, another wanderer?" She asked. Her voice was soft and calm.

"Wanderer?" Yugi repeated.

"Hehe, a ghost I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, wait, another? Meaning you're one too?"

"Yes, sadly. I have been searching for my family. My lover refuses to say I'm real. He can see me but he thinks he's going crazy. What about you?"

"I don't know were my parents are, my grandfather is dead, but two of my friends can see me. The others know I'm a ghost and still talk to me, even though they can't see or hear me."

"Wow, you're so lucky. I wonder... is it possible for them to see me too?"

"We could always try. I'll go get them. You can wait for me at the Kame game shop, or you can come with me."

"I'll just go wait. It's not like I can steal anything. By the way, my name is Catherine!"

"Ok, mine is Yugi!" They both turned their ways and headed to their destination.

xXx

"What do you mean you met another ghost?" Kaiba asked, clearly not believing Yugi's story.

"Come on, please just come to the Kame shop!" Yugi pled.

"Fine, but if you are making anything up just so we could play hide and seek, you can forget about me being able to see and hear you!"

"Ok, come on, let's go, Yami!" Yugi grabbed one of Kaiba's and Yami's hands and dragged them to the Kame shop.

"Whoa, Yugi, slow down!" Yami shouted.

"Nope!" Yugi laughed.

"Gah!"

Yugi, Kaiba and Yami arrived at the Kame shop. "Hey, we're here!" Yugi shouted up the stairs.

"I know that silly, these must be your friends." Catherine smiled at them.

"Well, I guess you weren't making it, Yugi." Kaiba said in disbelief.

"So you can see me? Oh, I'm so happy!" She spun around and took Yugi's arm hugging him tightly. Yami growled lightly, but Kaiba elbowed him in the stomach. "I just needed some kind of thought that would tell me there was a point to keep searching for someone to help me. Thanks to you, Yugi, I have! You don't have to help me if you don't want to; in fact, you are probably to busy with yourself to worry about a lowly common ghost girl like me."

"huh? No, I want to help! I wish I knew how to wake up then I would tell you immediately, but I'm afraid that I don't. I will, no, we will keep trying until we find a way, don't worry about that!" Yugi let out a big, reassuring smile.

"So uh I'm Yami, that's Kaiba." Yami cut in and placed an arm around Yugi's neck.

"I know Mr. Kabia. Also, I know you are a little jealous." Catherine let out a small chuckle. Yami growled again. "I could tell you two were together. I may be dead, but that doesn't mean that I don't know sparks of love. Besides, I have a boyfriend. Or did..."

"Did?"

"Long story. Yugi, I should return home, erm, well to the streets."

"Why the streets? Why not go home?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was only visiting Domino for a school project a few weeks ago. I apparently have some brain tumor or something that put me in a coma while I was here. My home is in Tokyo."

"I see, well then stay here!" Yugi said cheerfully as he pulled her up the stairs and waved for Ymai and Kaiba to follow.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, we can have a ghost house!" Yugi giggled.

* * *

**Yay! My new character is out! She is my character and will probably show for some other fanfics later on.**

**I hope you guys liked it because I did!**

**please R&R and Fav&follow! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Seconds to the heart**

**Hey, I'm baack! So, my other story BITD(better in the dark) is seriously twisted and messed up. I can't even believe that I went that low to make it so...horrifying.**

**Eh, whatever. Anyways. Cat is back too! Well, Catherine is back. **

**this chapter will just be another cute chapter for just Seto and Joey this time. I'm planning on adding a serious chapter soon.**

**Oh, and I have decided to post a new story for all of you Black Butler fans! I have been wanting to post it, but no one voted for it, so I didn't, but I really want to so it will be up in a little while today. I hope you guys like it!**

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sleeping on the couch together. It was one of the things they usually did when they first got home after a long day. Catherine was upstairs sleeping in the guest bedroom.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Yami said.

"You kinda have to. Ghosts can't open the door." Yugi said smirking.

"Smart ass." Yami got up and opened the door. " come on in. Yugi, It's Kaiba!"

"Hey, Seto, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked sitting up from the couch.

"You two were sleeping on the couch together again weren't you?" Seto asked.

"Oui..."

"look i'm here because I want to talk t you about your hospital bill."

"I'm sorry if I won't wake up! Talk to the two idiot demon and angel that fought over whether I'd live or die!"

"Yugi, I mean that for some reason the hospital stopped charging me. I was over there yesterday sure you were still... there and alive, but today the fee didn't come to me. Why?"

"I dunno! Hey are ghost supposed to be hungry?" Yugi shrugged then walked into the kitchen and began making a sandwich.

"I know the feeling." Catherine walked down the stairs. "Ghosts usually only get hungry once a month, as I've heard."

"Oh, well at least I can enjoy a good sandwich then."

Everyone laughed.

Yugi bit into the sandwich and didn't bother with another. "I can't eat! It's so gross!"

"ha, I forgot to mention that. Human food is pretty gross when your a gost." Catherine joked.

"You tell me now! After I made a perfectly good sandwich?"

"It's not a total waste." Seto said and took the sandwich biting into it.

"My sandwich!" Yugi whined.

"Here, catch." Catharine tossed Yugi a pack of what looked like gummy bears.

"Gummy bears?"

"Ghost food. I know a guy."

"m'kay." Yugi put it into his mouth and his eyes widened "This is so good! Where do you get this stuff?"

"I'm not telling!" Catherine teased.

"alright, I'm heading out. Later!" Seto said and began to leave.

"Oh, um, Mr. Kaiba, I want to talk to you about something, can I walk with you?" Catherine said.

"Fine, let's go."

"Ok..."

xXx

Catherine and Seto walked down the street talking.

"So what is it?" Seto asked

"um, well, I heard you and Joey are dating, but, would it be weird to ask you if you could talk to joey for me?" Catherine asked nervously.

"What?" Seto stopped.

"Well, long before you two started dating and 'this' happened, Joey and I dated, but I moved away to Tokyo. So we broke up. We talk off and on, but when this happened I haven't been able to talk to him."

"I didn't know Joey dated before we met..."

"Ha, did he! He would be all over girls. But he told me when he met me it had been a while since he had been like that. Not only that, but I see it's that same for you two. I'm not asking you to tell him we need to get back together, but I just want him to know why I can't talk to him like I used to."

"I think I can fix that."

"Really? You think so? Thank you so much!" Catherine jumped up and pecked Seto's cheek then ran back to the store. Seto was blushing as hard as Yugi ever had.

_Idiot, don't think that way! Maybe Joey still has feelings for her after all? Would that mean we both do?_

Seto rushed to Joey's house and knocked on the door.

"Yello, Kaiba!" Joey said and began laughing.

"Mutt..." Seto said. "We need to talk."

"what's up?" Joey said letting Seto in.

"You dated a girl named Catherine right?"

"...uhuh"

"She's a ghost right now. She's in Domino and told me to tell you."

"So, she's here, huh?"

"Yes"

"I didn't think I'd hear from her again."

"So, do you still..."

"Is seto Kaiba jealous?"

"No! Do you or don't you?"

"I guess, but I'm dating you, so it doesn't matter."

"Well maybe we could fix that. I mean we are both Bi..."

"Wait do you mean..."

"Yes."

* * *

**Kinda cute right? I didn't exactly like this chapter as much as the other 'cute' one, but I thought it'd be nice to have a chapter on just them.**

**As always please R&R and fav&follow! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Spiritless romance**

**Hey, sorry I didn't update like I said I would on my other story. Fanfiction spazed out and wouldn't let me update last night.**

**I have made a decision to end this story around chapter 15-17. I know that it's short, but I'm getting close to the end. I will also be waiting to post Our little Aibou until after this story is done.**

**This chapter is mainly going to be about Catherine and Seto and Joey, but in the beginning is something 'extra'. **

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

A voice echoed through the silver-white hall. The voice was a soft, enchanting tune. It was one that would lure you towards it.

But it was something only ghosts could hear.

Yugi and Catherine walked side by side down the hall. Their eyes were focused forward. They were being pulled into a bright white light.

"I've missed you, Yugi!" The Angel said cheerfully.

"No, I've missed you way more!" The demon said angrily.

"Please, I'm sure you didn't miss Catherine, like I did!"

"I did too!"

"Yugi, Catherine, how is everything?"

"Fine..." They both said and stopped in front of the demon and angel.

"Raven, Why did you call us here?" Catherine asked.

"Don't look at me, Trinity asked you here." The demon spat.

"I wanted to ask you about your 'descions'." The Angel spoke gently.

"I'm staying, and that's final!" Catherine snapped at them.

"Why?" Raven asked then spoke again "There is nothing good for you there. At least in hell you'll be warm." Raven had a devious smile on her face.

"I'm going to stay as well. I won't leave my family, even if that means being a ghost forever." Yugi said shyly.

"Actually, you two didn't let me finish. I was going to give you another chance at life. In two months, you will return to your bodies, unless something gets in the way." Trinity said softly.

"Something? As in ghost hunters, are bodies rotting away, or- or-"

"Catherine!" Yugi cut her off and whined. "I don't want to think of that!"

"Sorry, why so long though?"

"Because of us getting approval. We were almost given the ok but then Raven and I had an argument and we lost our privileges as guardians for the past month. Now we have to start over." Trinity said sighing.

"Oh..." Yugi and Catherine said again.

xXx

It was late. Seto and Joey stopped by to visit.

"Hey, where's Yugi and Yami?" Joey asked digging in the fridge.

"They went out to the park." Catherine said looking up from her book.

"On a date?" Seto asked.

"uhuh..."

"can we just stay here?" Seto asked sitting next to Catherine and opening his laptop.

"Sure..."

Silence filled the room for about ten minutes before Seto finally spoke up.

"So, Catherine we wanted to talked to you about-"

"You told Seto that you and I dated." Joey cut in.

"Huh?" Catherine asked putting her book aside.

"Nice, Mutt." Seto said. "I'm tired of waiting." He stood up and leaned over Catherine. He place a hand on each side of her head.

"Se-to?" Catherine whispered.

"Hey you gotta share!" Joey whined.

"You can't even see her, mutt!" Seto snapped. Joey groaned and pouted. Seto leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. He then pulled away. "It wouldn't be fair anyways. At least you know. Let's go mutt."

Catherine sat there gaping. Her shoulders were trembling as she thought about what had just happened. A single thought ran through her mind.

_So Seto and Joey love me back?_

* * *

**Well, that's it. I guess...**

**There will be more between them. I will also have more romance between Yugi and Yami soon.**

**Anyways, Thanks as always, and please R&R and Fav&follow!**


	8. postpone notice

**!Postponing Notice!**

**I apologize for all my fellow readers, reviewers... etc, for having to wait such a long time for my next chapter to be released.**

**I have decided to postpone this until further notice.**

**I really do apologize for this, but I have been far too busy with my other fanfics and other work to do so.**

**I do promise to update this as soon as possible.**

**This notice will be removed/swapped for chapter 8 in the future.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
